FIFA
right|thumb|Abbildung des [[FIFA World Cup auf einer deutschen Zuschlagbriefmarke anlässlich des Jubiläums 100 Jahre FIFA im Jahr 2004]] Die Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA, engl. International Federation of Association Football) ist der Weltfußballverband mit Sitz in Zürich. Er organisiert verschiedene Fußball-Wettbewerbe, darunter die Herren- und die Frauen-Fußballweltmeisterschaft. Derzeitiger Präsident ist der Schweizer Joseph S. Blatter. Die FIFA ist ein im Handelsregister eingetragener Verein im Sinne von Art. 60 ff. des Schweizerischen Zivilgesetzbuches. Wettbewerbe Die FIFA organisiert u. a. folgende Wettbewerbe: * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft * Frauenfußball-Weltmeisterschaft * Konföderationen-Pokal * Olympisches Fußballturnier mit dem IOC * FIFA U-20-Weltmeisterschaft * FIFA U-17-Weltmeisterschaft * Beach-Soccer Weltmeisterschaft * FIFA Futsal-Weltmeisterschaft * FIFA Klub-Weltmeisterschaft FIFA-Weltrangliste Die FIFA publiziert seit 1993 für Herren- und seit 2003 für Frauenfußball die FIFA-Weltrangliste, die einen Überblick über die aktuelle Stärke der Nationalmannschaften geben soll. Darüber hinaus wird die FIFA-Weltrangliste auch als Basis für Turnier-Auslosungen genutzt. Die Weltrangliste ist jedoch umstritten. Grundsätzlich gilt: je mehr Spiele eine Mannschaft absolviert, desto höher kann sie positioniert werden. So ist z.B. Deutschland während der Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 2006 stark abgerutscht. Deutschland musste sich als Gastgeber nicht qualifizieren und hat daher weniger Spiele bestritten; konnte also keine Weltranglistenpunkte sammeln. Dies führte sogar zu dem Vorschlag, Deutschland während der Qualifikation aus der Rangliste herauszunehmen. Umgekehrt konnte sich das Team der USA, welches während der Qualifikation mit eher leichten Gegnern zu tun hatte, stark verbessern (Juni 2006: Platz 5). Geschichte Die FIFA wurde am 21. Mai 1904 in Paris gegründet. Gründungsmitglieder waren die Schweiz, Dänemark, Frankreich, Niederlande, Belgien, Spanien und Schweden. Deutschland trat der FIFA noch im selben Jahr bei. Unmittelbar vor der "FIFA-WM 2006" geriet die FIFA in Deutschland in die Schlagzeilen. Unter anderem, weil sie sich die Markenrechte an den Begriffen "WM 2006" und "Deutschland 2006" sichern wollte. Der Bundesgerichtshof lehnte den Antrag ab. Außerdem klagten Verbraucherschützer über die Ticketpolitik. Die FIFA verkaufte nicht die Tickets zur WM selber, sondern nur "Chancen" auf die Tickets. Man musste eine Bearbeitungsgebühr bezahlen, ohne zu wissen, ob man je Tickets bekommen würde. Verbände Die FIFA besteht aus 207 Nationalverbänden. Diese müssen gleichzeitig Mitglied eines von sechs Kontinentalverbänden sein. Kontinentalverbände [[Bild:FIFA_Kontinentalverb%C3%A4nde.PNG|thumb|300px|Die sechs Kontinentalverbände des Weltfußballverbandes FIFA: AFC (Asien, Australien), CAF (Afrika), CONMEBOL (Südamerika), CONCACAF (Nord-, Mittelamerika, Karibik), OFC (Ozeanien), UEFA (Europa)]] Die FIFA besteht aus folgenden sechs Kontinentalverbänden: * Asian Football Confederation (AFC) * Confédération Africaine de football (CAF) * Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol (CONMEBOL CSF) * Confederation of North and Central American and Caribbean Association Football (CONCACAF) * Oceania Football Confederation (OFC) * Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) Die Kontinentalverbände rekrutieren sich gemäß geografischer Kriterien aus den FIFA-Mitgliedsverbänden. Ausnahmen bilden Guyana und Surinam, die trotz ihrer geografischen Lage in Südamerika Mitglied der CONCACAF sind. Australien verlässt 2006 die OFC und wird stattdessen Mitglied in der AFC, um in Qualifikationsspielen gleichwertige Gegner für seine Nationalmannschaft zu bekommen. Nationalverbände Bis heute haben sich in der FIFA 207 Nationalverbände zusammengeschlossenen, zuletzt die Verbände von Ost-Timor und den Komoren. Allein zwischen 1975 und 2002 wurden 60 Verbände als Mitglieder aufgenommen. Die Nationalverbände werden finanziell und logistisch über verschiedene Programme der FIFA unterstützt. Sie räumt ihnen eine Anzahl attraktiver Rechte und Privilegien ein. Allerdings ergeben sich aus der Mitgliedschaft auch Verpflichtungen. Als FIFA-Repräsentanten in ihrem Land müssen die Nationalverbände die Statuten, Ziele und Ideale der FIFA respektieren und den Sport dementsprechend bewerben und führen. Organisation Die beiden wichtigsten Gremien der FIFA sind der Kongress und der Exekutiv-Ausschuss, dem der Präsident der FIFA vorsitzt. Weitere Gremien sind *Ausschüsse *Kontinentalverbände *Nationalverbände *Verwaltung *Rechtswesen und Disziplinarbereich Kongress Der Kongress ist das höchste Entscheidungsorgan des internationalen Fußballverbands. Bis 1998 kam er alle zwei Jahre zusammen. Seit 1998 findet dieses Treffen der weltweiten Fußballfamilie jährlich statt. Dieser neue Zyklus erlaubt es dem Kongress, Entscheidungen über eine ständig wachsende Zahl von Themen zu treffen. Der Kongress trifft Entscheidungen bezüglich der Statuten und der Methoden, mit denen sie eingesetzt und angewendet werden. Der Kongress segnet auch den jährlichen Bericht ab, entscheidet über die Aufnahme neuer Nationalverbände und hält Wahlen ab, vor allem die der FIFA-Präsidentschaft. Jeder Nationalverband hat eine Stimme, unabhängig von seiner Größe oder Leistungsstärke im Fußball. Die Kongress-Abgeordneten werden allerdings nicht nach demokratischen Verfahrensregeln gewählt. Exekutiv-Ausschuss Der Exekutiv-Ausschuss setzt sich zusammen aus # dem Präsidenten # sieben Vizepräsidenten # 16 Mitgliedern # einem Beobachter und # dem Generalsekretär (Geschäftsführer, der an allen Ausschusssitzungen von Amts wegen teilnimmt) Ausschüsse Es gibt 29 ständige Ausschüsse und zwei operative Organe: den Disziplinar-Ausschuss und den Berufungs-Ausschuss. Die Ausschüsse spielen eine wichtige Rolle: sie treffen Entscheidungen bezüglich der Organisation von Turnieren und der Entwicklung des Fußballs im Allgemeinen. Die von den Ausschüssen getroffenen Entscheidungen werden vom Exekutiv-Ausschuss ratifiziert. Ausschüsse und juristische Institutionen: # Berufungskommission # Büro Goal # Bureau FIFA Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft Deutschland 2006 ™ # Disziplinarkommission # Dopingkontroll-Ausschuss # Dringlichkeitskomitee # Exekutivkomitee # Finanzkommission # Fußballkommission # Interne Audit-Kommission # Kommission für Ethik und Fairplay # Kommission für Futsal # Kommission für Frauenfußball und die Frauenfußball-Wettbewerbe der FIFA # Kommission für rechtliche Angelegenheiten # Kommission für Schiedsrichter und Schiedsrichter-Assistenten # Kommission für den Status von Spielern # Kommission für Technik und Entwicklung # Kommission der Verbände # Marketing- und Fernsehausschuss # Medienkommission # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft ™ # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Klub-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für den FIFA Konföderationen-Pokal # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Junioren-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für die FIFA U-17-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für die Olympischen Fußballturniere # Sportmedizinische Kommission # Strategiekommission # Zentrum für medizinische Auswertung und Forschung der FIFA Verwaltung Das Generalsekretariat, das in Zürich rund 125 Mitglieder beschäftigt, ist für die Verwaltung der FIFA zuständig. An der Spitze steht der Generalsekretär, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die Entscheidungen des Exekutiv-Ausschusses umgesetzt werden. Weitere Aufgabenbereiche des Generalsekretariats sind die Belange der Finanzen, die Pflege internationaler Beziehungen, die Organisation des FIFA Weltpokals ™ und die Organisation weiterer FIFA Fußball-Wettbewerbe. Das Generalsekretariat setzt sich aus verschiedenen Bereichen zusammen, die sich mit den Themen Business, Entwicklung, Finanzen, Fußball-Verwaltung, Kommunikation, Personal, Services und Wettbewerbe befassen. Finanzen und Sponsoren Die FIFA ist ein Gewinne erwirtschaftendes, kommerzielles Unternehmen. Von den Einnahmen aus lukrativen Werbeverträgen und Fernsehausstrahlungslizenzen werden jährlich hohe Teilbeträge an die Mitgliedsverbände weitergereicht. Den größten Teil dieser Umsätze erzielt die FIFA durch die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Männer. Allein für die weltweiten Fernsehrechte an den Herren-Weltmeisterschaften 2002 und 2006 erlöste die FIFA 1,8 Mrd. Euro. Die deutsche Regierung wurde in diesem Zusammenhang 1998 dahingehend erpresst, dass man die mögliche Entscheidung der Bewerbung um die WM 2006 von einer Steuerbefreiung abhängig machte. Der seinerzeitige Bundesfinanzminister erteilte diese Steuerbefreiungszusage. Schätzungen zufolge gehen dem deutschen Fiskus dadurch rund 250 Millionen Euro verloren. Die 15 Offiziellen Partner der FIFA WM 2006 sind die weltweit aufgestellten Konzerne: adidas, Anheuser-Busch, Avaya, Coca-Cola, Continental, Deutsche Telekom, Emirates, Fujifilm, Gillette, Hyundai, MasterCard, McDonalds, Philips, Toshiba und Yahoo!. Jedes dieser Unternehmen hat rund 40 Millionen Euro gezahlt, um die Weltmeisterschaft exklusiv für Werbezwecke nutzen zu dürfen. Dazu zählt die Bandenwerbung in den Stadien ebenso wie die Nutzung des offiziellen WM-Logos - und das international. Die sechs sogenannten Nationalen Förderer - die Energie Baden-Württemberg AG (EnBW), OBI, die Hamburg-Mannheimer Versicherung, die Postbank, ODDSET und die Deutsche Bahn AG - zahlen lediglich 13 Millionen Euro, dürfen die WM aber auch nur im Inland werblich nutzen. Diese umfassende Kommerzialisierung des Fußballs durch die FIFA und ihre Sponsoren sorgt vielfach für Kritik, da der Verband die von ihm eingeforderten Vermarktungsprivilegien u. a. mit hartem gerichtlichen Vorgehen in Einzelfällen durchzusetzen bestrebt ist. Sponsoren der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft Hymne Vor jedem von der FIFA organisierten Spiel ertönt beim Einlaufen der Schiedsrichter und Mannschaften auf das Spielfeld die sogenannte FIFA Hymne, welche von Franz Lambert komponiert wurde und seit der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 gespielt wird. Kritik *"letzter Diktator Europas" (Die Zeit) *"Dagobert-Duck-Kapitalismus" (NZZ) *"Besatzungsmacht" (WiWo) *"Die Geldmaschine am Zürichberg" (FAZ) *"totale Kommerzialisierung des Fußballs" (Winfried Hermann, sportpolitischer Sprecher der Grünen) *"monopolistischer Verstoß" (Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, CEO vom FC Bayern München) Siehe auch *Internationaler Matchball Standard *Deutscher Fußball-Bund *Österreichischer Fußball-Bund *Schweizerischer Fussballverband Literatur *Christiane Eisenberg; Pierre Lanfranchi; Tony Mason: FIFA 1904-2004 : 100 Jahre Weltfußball. Die Werkstatt Verlag, Göttingen 2004, 320 S. ISBN 3-89533-442-1 *Marc-Philippe Weller: Die FIFA-Fußball-WM 2006 im Lichte des Privatrechts. In: Juristische Schulung. - 46 (2006), Bd. 46 (2006), 6, S. 497-502 *Corina Luck: "Arbitration in football : issues and problems highlighted by FIFA's experiences with the court of arbitration for sports". Schulthess, Polygraph. Verl., Zürich 2004. 114 S. (Zugl.: Zürich, Univ., Diplomarbeit, 2004) ISBN 3-7255-4905-2 *Hans-Gert Bovelett: "Rechtsprobleme der privaten Arbeitsvermittlung im Berufssport : dargestellt am Beispiel der Spielervermittlung im Profifußballbereich unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der "FIFA-Bestimmungen für Agenten der Spieler" vom 20. Mai 1994". Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2000. 170 S. (Zugl.: Rostock, Univ., Dissertation 1999; Europäische Hochschulschriften Reihe 2, Rechtswissenschaft 2938) ISBN 3-631-34901-7 Weblinks * Homepage der WM 2006 * Offizielle Internetpräsenz der FIFA * Alle Fußball-Länderspielergebnisse seit 1872 * Lizenz zum Gelddrucken, Felix Reidhaar, NZZ am Sonntag, 23. April 2006 * Die Fifa gängelt Deutschland, Hamburger Abendblatt 25. Februar 2006 Federation Internationale de Football Association Federation Internationale de Football Association Federation Internationale de Football Association ar:الاتحاد الدولي لكرة القدم az:FIFA bs:FIFA ca:FIFA cs:FIFA da:FIFA en:FIFA eo:FIFA es:FIFA et:FIFA eu:FIFA fa:فیفا fi:FIFA fr:Fédération internationale de football association ga:FIFA gl:FIFA he:פיפ"א hr:FIFA hu:Fédération Internationale de Football Association ia:FIFA id:FIFA it:FIFA ja:国際サッカー連盟 ka:ფიფა ko:국제축구연맹 lb:Fédération Internationale de Football Association lt:FIFA lv:FIFA nl:FIFA nn:FIFA no:FIFA pl:FIFA pt:FIFA ro:FIFA ru:ФИФА simple:Fédération Internationale de Football Association sl:FIFA sq:FIFA sr:ФИФА sv:FIFA tr:FIFA zh:国际足球联合会 zh-min-nan:FIFA